outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Murray
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate = |Marital= Widowed |Alias= Jenny Fraser |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= 5'0" (152 cm) |Hair= Curly black |Eyes= Dark blue |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Brian Fraser (father) † *Ellen Fraser (mother) † *William Fraser (brother) † *Jamie Fraser (brother) *Robert FraserA younger brother that died either at birth or shortly after. Name mentioned in Chapter 21 of An Echo in the Bone. Full name given in Written in My Own Heart's Blood. (brother) † *Claire Fraser (sister-in-law) |Spouse=*Ian Murray (m. 1741) † |Children=*James Fraser Murray (son) *Margaret Murray Lyle (daughter) *Katherine Murray Silvers (daughter) *Caitlin Murray (daughter) † *Michael Murray (son) *Janet Murray (daughter) *Ian Fraser Murray (son) *Fergus Fraser (foster son) |Extended=*See Fraser *See MacKenzie *See Murray |Occupation = Housewife |Clan = Fraser Murray (by marriage) |Nationality= Scottish |Religion= Catholic |outlander=true|dragonfly=true|voyager=true|drums=true|echo=true|written=true|book9=true |Actor = Laura Donnelly |Seasons = season1-2-3 }} '''Janet "Jenny" Fraser Murray', born in 1719, is the second child of Brian and Ellen Fraser, between older brother, William, and younger brother, James. She grew up in the Scottish Highlands on her family's estate, Broch Tuarach. She is married to Ian Murray and together they have seven children. Personal History Early Life Jenny, the only daughter born to Brian and Ellen, would often spend time during her youth with her younger brother, James, and their mother. Ellen died when Jenny was only 10 years old, but she stepped up to the role of "woman of the house", even preparing dinner for her family on the day of her mother's funeral. She continued to run their household through to adulthood. In 1739, not long before Jamie's return from France, Jenny became acquainted with Roger MacKenzie when he came to Lallybroch while searching for his missing son. She was very cordial towards him and showed pride and happiness when speaking to him about her absent brother. When Jenny was about 20 years old, their home was raided by the English and Jamie attacked some of the soldiers. When their leader, Jack Randall, threatened Jenny with rape, Jamie ceased fighting and allowed himself to be held in an attempt to keep his sister safe. Jenny proceeded to kick Jack Randall in the privates which led to Jamie being arrested and taken away. Following his removal, Jack Randall took Jenny into the house and attempted to rape her. Jenny laughed at him when he was unable to perform and thus avoided being raped. Marriage to Ian Jenny married Ian Murray in 1740 shortly after her brother was imprisoned and her father Brian died. After Ian returned from war without part of his leg, Jenny went to him while he was working, kissed him, and informed him that they would be married. Jenny and Ian already had a close relationship, having grown up together, and they had a great understanding of each other. When Brian died, the title Laird of Broch Tuarach passed to Jamie, who was in prison and unable to assume the role. In his absence, Jenny and Ian ran the estate. Not long after their marriage, they welcomed their first child, James Alexander Gordon Fraser Murray in 1741, affectionately called Young Jamie. Their arrangement as keepers of Lallybroch continued until Jamie returned to Lallybroch, over three years later. Outlander series |-|Outlander= Claire meets Jenny when she and Jamie arrive at Lallybroch. Jenny, hugely pregnant and just as stubborn as her brother, argues at length with Jamie, who is operating under several mistaken assumptions about what happened to Jenny the last time he saw her. Soon, though, Jenny enlightens her brother as to what actually happened, and she and Ian are finally able to welcome Jamie home, and Claire to the family. Jenny and Ian incorporate Jamie back into the management of the estate once he returns. It takes Jenny a while to form a friendship with Claire, not knowing if she is right for her brother, but soon she warms to Claire and they form a close bond. Only months later, Jamie is taken by the English and imprisoned, so Jenny and Claire leave to look for him. As Jenny is breastfeeding her newborn, Maggie, at the time, she has to return before they are able to complete the rescue mission, leaving Claire to continue on with Murtagh. |-|Dragonfly in Amber= When Jamie is forced to round up men to fight for Prince Charles, Jenny begs Jamie to take Ian with him, believing that Ian's pride will be hurt if Jamie doesn't ask him to join him in battle. Jamie does ask Ian, but he refuses, much to Jenny's relief. Just before the Rising, Jenny gives birth to their third child, Katherine "Kitty" Mary Murray in 1745. During the Rising, Jamie signs over the rights of Broch Tuarach to Jenny's oldest child, Jamie, to keep the land from being seized by the English crown. Jenny and Ian would then run Lallybroch until young Jamie was of age to assume the role of Laird. |-|Voyager= After Jamie's return to Lallybroch, Jenny is there to help him through his fever and tend to his badly wounded leg. She is forced to cut into his wounded leg to the bone to avoid it being amputated. By Jamie's account, she brings him out of his fever through sheer stubbornness. |-|Drums of Autumn= Jenny meets Brianna Randall Fraser for the first time at Lallybroch, when the girl travels into the 18th century to search for her parents. Jenny is delighted at seeing that Jamie fathered a daughter as they had never expected him to have children, and marvels at Brianna likeness to him. She and the family welcome Brianna whole-heartedly and encourage her to stay with them for a few days while her travel arrangements to the New World are being made. Jenny shows Brianna letters Jamie has sent to her from Fraser's Ridge, and is relieved that Brianna still intends to go to America after hearing of how dangerous and savage it is there. |-|An Echo in the Bone= In 1777 Ian enters the final stages of consumption, which he contracted thirty years before while imprisoned in the Tolbooth in Edinburgh. Claire, Jamie and Young Ian return from America to visit, just in time to be with him as he dies, and Jenny whoops and sheds tears at seeing her son again after so long. Claire tells the entire family her true identity of being a time-traveller from the future, but Jenny still views her as a 'witch' or 'faery-woman'. Later in the hen coop Jenny confronts Claire and begs her to cure Ian's illness and prevent him from dying, believing her to have the power to do so. When Claire refuses, Jenny snaps at her, blaming her for Ian's illness and Jamie's heartbreak after Culloden and voices anger at Claire being supposedly safe in France for twenty years after the Rising while Lallybroch and Jamie suffered. Claire still refuses to help, and Jenny accuses her of having no soul. They part on bad terms shortly after, as Claire leaves for the New World with Young Ian in response to news of a medical emergency there. Jenny stays with Ian until he dies on March 10, 1778. Afterward, she chooses to go to America with Jamie because nothing holds her at Lallybroch any longer. As Young Jamie's wife is now the new Lady of Lallybroch, Jamie thinks it wise that Jenny will also avoid clashing with her daughter-in-law. Jenny and Jamie travel to France intending to sail with the Euterpe in mid-April, but find that it has left without them. They then wait for another ship to sail on. Once aboard, they make peace with each other for their past quarrels and grievances and watch as France fades away into the distance. In June 1778, Jenny arrives at Lord John Grey's house in Philadelphia shortly after Jamie revealed the truth of William Ransom's paternity and was forced to run from British soldiers with Grey's help. Jenny passes a furious William in the doorway. |-|Written in My Own Heart's Blood= On June 16, 1778, Jenny and Claire are reunited and put their differences to rest. Jenny explains why she and Jamie weren't aboard the Euterpe and how they reached Philadelphia and learnt about its sinking. She then assists Claire in taking care of Claire's asthmatic brother-in-law Hal Grey, and keeping Hal and other British soldiers from knowing what happened to Lord John Grey. While in Philadelphia, Jenny stays with Fergus, Marsali and their children, who call her Grannie Janet. In September 1778, Fergus's printshop burns down and the family moves to Savannah. In early 1779, Fergus, Marsali and their daughters settle in Wilmington. Jamie and Claire, Jenny, Germain, Young Ian and his wife Rachel Murray continue their journey to the Fraser's Ridge, where they arrive in late spring 1779. Personality Born a Fraser, Jenny's stubbornness is matched only by her brother's, as are her fierce loyalty and love for her family. Having the running of a large household from the age of ten shaped her into a woman well-suited to the management of the estate and its tenants. Physical Appearance Jenny resembles Jamie in that they both have the same deep blue, slanted Fraser eyes and straight long nose, but where Jamie is fair, Jenny is dark. Her hair is a curly black, and her skin is very pale. She is also barely five feet tall, not anywhere near Jamie's six feet, four inches. Relationships Name *'Janet' is a medieval diminutive of the name Jane, and is ultimately derived from the Greek name Ioannes (John) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious".Behind the Name: Janet – Accessed 17 March 2014Behind the Name: John – Accessed 17 March 2014 *'Flora' is derived from Latin flos meaning "flower".Behind the Name: Flora – Accessed 19 April 2015 *'Arabella' is a medieval Scottish name that has been associated with the Latin orabilis meaning "invokable". Possibly derived from Annabel, ultimately derived from the Late Latin name Amabilis, meaning "lovable".Behind the Name: Arabella – Accessed 19 April 2015Behind the Name: Amabilis – Accessed 19 April 2015 *'Fraser' may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'Murray' is derived from the region in Scotland called Moray meaning "seaboard settlement".Behind the Name (Surnames): Murray – Accessed 17 March 2014 Trivia TV Series Northern Irish actress Laura Donnelly portrays Jenny Murray in the STARZ Outlander television series. Appearances Season One *Castle Leoch (Episode) *Lallybroch (Episode) *The Watch *The Search Season Two *The Fox's Lair Season Three *The Battle Joined *Surrender *First Wife Gallery S02E08-still23.jpg S02E08-still13.jpg OUT 114-20140722-ND 0084 4x6-683x1024.jpg OUT 114-20140722-ND 0272 6x4-1024x683.jpg Ols1 114-1.jpg OUT 113-20140710-ND 0156 6x4.jpg Ols1 112-12.jpg Ols1 112-1.jpg S01E02 Still10.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:Murray Clan Category:18th century characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters in Outlander (novel) Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Catholic characters Category:Characters in Season 3